Dream Warrior
by DreamWeaver1820
Summary: Jennifer's dreams really do come true. How can some girls be so lucky!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Revamped!**

* * *

 _Okay readers, I tweaked the DREAM WARRIOR story a bit. It is a little more risque. Be warned there are some sexual graphic details so if you are easily embarrassed, offended or do not see in your mind's eye Ronon and Jennifer ever doing certain things as mentioned in the story - STOP! DO NOT CONTINUE ON!_

 _Now if any of that doesn't bother you then I hope you enjoy the revised version of DREAM WARRIOR._

 _As always I enjoy and would like your feedback._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _~DW~_


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon, Sheppard, Evan and a few other marines had been playing poker for a good six hours straight when the Satedan finally got up from the table and stretched his large muscular frame. Even though the game of poker was new to him, he had quickly picked up the understanding of it. Ronon decided that he liked the game very much. He liked the game even more so, he chuckled, when he had taken nearly everyone's money in the process!

After bidding everyone a good night, he left and made his way back to his quarters.

Passing by Jennifer's rooms, Ronon slowed his pace. He thought briefly about stopping to see how she was doing, but it was in the wee hours of morning. Jennifer would be sound asleep. She had worked back to back shifts in the infirmary earlier in the day. She needed her rest and so, reluctantly, Ronon headed to his rooms.

He swiped his hand over the key panel and entered his quarters. There were no lights on but the twin moons of the planet shown through the tall narrow windows casting a ghostly pale light throughout the interior.

The door shut behind him, but Ronon did not move.

He did not make a sound.

He did not take a single step forward because of the vision which graced his bed. Jennifer - his woman - lay asleep upon his bed completely naked and bathed in the pale moonlight. She lay upon her stomach. The covers barely came up to conceal her tight little ass. One shapely leg peeked out from underneath the covers as she hugged his pillow. She cradled it as if it were him in her dreams that she embraced. Her blond hair was tousled all about her head and shoulders. A wayward strand fell across her angelic face.

Ronon had not realized that he had been holding his breath since he entered the room - he slowly exhaled. Seeing her lay there with her bare back exposed like that made him want to run his fingers down her spine and kiss the two desirable dimples at the base of her back. His breathing became quicker and his arousal strained against the confines of his pants.

Remedying that problem, he swiftly undressed and slipped into bed beside her; propping himself upon his forearm he stared down at her. With his hand he lightly traced the curvature of her spine with his fingertips. She moaned in her sleep. He leaned down and softly kissed her shoulder, then began kissing his way down her back towards the covers. He pulled the blanket away and fulfilled his wish of kissing each adorable sexy dimple just above her ass cheeks.

"Ronon?" She asked sleepily.

"You were expecting someone else, love?" he growled and playfully nipped her on the ass.

She giggled and rolled over onto her back. Ronon positioned himself on top of her. His six-foot-four solid muscular frame caged her soft petite body beneath him. He supported his weight upon his forearms placed on either side of her. With his knee he gently spread her thighs open for him to gain access to her .

She sleepily looked up at him. Her fingers gliding up and down over his back giving him chills. Smiling tenderly he brushed her hair from her face, leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first - then demanded more as his tongue commanded entrance.

"Mmmmmm!" she softly moaned. His mouth, she thought, tasted like the sweet Gondora wine he always requested when a trade was in progress with that planet. As she breathed in deeply, her sleep-muddled mind registered other scents - the smell of leather, tobacco and his male scent that was only unique to him.

Ronon trailed kisses down her neck then back up to nip her earlobe. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you awake?" he softly whispered.

"No." with her eyes still closed, she shook her head from side to side, "I am dreaming."

"Dreaming? Is it a good dream sweetling?" He asked while making his way to her breasts.

"So far...so...ooohhh!" She gasped and all train of thought was lost as he suckled one breast - making the nipple ridged and tight. He then paid homage to the other. Her hips having a mind of their own arched up towards him. Trailing kisses back up to her neck he softly bit then suckled ever so slightly the minute hurt he caused.

He knew that was one of her tender spots that drove her completely insane. He grinned wickedly because she did not disappoint! She gasped as he sucked and twirled his tongue over the injury. Her hips bucked wildly. Her hands slid down to his ass beseeching him to enter her.

He reached down between them and slid a single finger inside. She moaned and he caught his breath. "What were you dreaming before I woke you?" She was so wet! He could not resist but to slip a second finger inside her.

Breathlessly she answered, "I was dreaming of a...mmmm... strong fearless Warrior...aaawwww...that held me in his arms and made love to me all throughout the night."

Ronon grinned at that statement. He removed his fingers from her wetness, and brought them up to her mouth. He gently rubbed his fingers that were covered with her essence, over her lips.

He growled when the tip of her pink tongue came out to taste herself. Crushing her lips in a brutal savage kiss, Ronon could taste her sweet honey upon her lips and he nearly lost all thought.

With his control wearing thin, Ronon guided his throbbing sex to her slick opening. He groaned as he slowly slid inside her; sheathing his cock within her smooth velvety warmth. Drawing in a shaky breath, Ronon closed his eyes and fisted the bed sheets. She was so hot, so tight and so wet. It took all the strength he had not finish this exquisite torture by slamming into her; sinking into her full hilt, but he held back. He wanted to pleasure her.

Barely getting control of his body, emotions and wants, he looked down into her lovely face. All her defenses were down. All her masks gone. He watched her emotions flutter across her face as he glided in and out: pleasure, anticipation, want, need, desire. He was sure that her face mirrored his own.

He hissed as she dug her nails into his back and brought her legs higher about his hips - silently requesting more! Jennifer's wish was his command.

Ronon's thrusts were coming harder, faster and deeper now. She slid her hands down, digging her nails into his ass - wanting even more of him. She wanted everything! He thought greedy little wench!

Kissing her deeply and passionately he slid his hand along her side and down her thigh. He hooked his hand underneath her knee and lifted her leg higher so he could gain even further access to her inner core. He slammed deeper and harder! The taste of her spurring him on.

After a few more thrusts, he felt and heard her fall over the edge of bliss. He felt the grip of her orgasm clasping around his cock. Coaxing him to give up what she so desperately wanted. Ronon heard her breathe his name in his ear as she clung to him.

With her warm sweet breath still tickling his ear, his mind was lost and his primal nature took over. He rammed inside her twice, three times more before he himself slipped over the precipice - losing himself to the blissfulness of spilling his seed deep within her.

Wrapped up in each others arms they lay catching their breaths. Their heartbeats slowly returning to normal.

Finally Ronon asked "So this dream warrior"

"Ummm?"

"What else happened with him in your dreams?"

"He made me a promise" she softly whispered.

Ronon frowned a bit, "Yes? And what was that, sweetling?"

Jennifer yawned and snuggled deeper into his embrace and sleepily replied, "To love me forever and to never let me go."

Ronon smiled, kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight.

That was one promise that this Satedan Warrior would keep until the end of eternity.


End file.
